kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Ran-Mao
Ran-Mao (藍猫, Ranmao; Chinese Pinyin: Lán-Māo) is Lau's personal assassin. Appearance Ran-Mao has large, golden eyes and jet-black hair with thick, square bangs. Her hair is arranged in long thin braids and cat ear-like buns, accompanied by a pink peony and a golden tassel on the left bun. She wears a short, lavender and black cheongsam, that is decorated with dark-pink petals, and a dark blue cropped jacket on top. Additionally, she dresses in thick black stockings, black ballet shoes, and gold anklets with bells. When acting as an assassin, Ran-Mao carries two chuí or meteor weapons. They are gold, blue, and maroon in color, and each chuí has a blue tassel on the top. They are composed of a very heavy material, as a single swing of them is capable of breaking pavement.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, page 29 Personality Ran-Mao is cold, emotionless, and taciturn, as she hardly ever engages in a conversation. However, she is deeply loyal to Lau and acts only when instructed to by him. Though she is technically not related to Lau, he claims she is his sister, since she has known him since they were very young.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, page 5 Ran-Mao possesses some flirtatious tendencies, and usually, under Lau's orders, she would attempt to use her sexuality to attract someone's attention. Before, at one of Ciel Phantomhive's parties, she had triflingly courted an important guest; Lau attributes her flirtatious behavior to the fact that she is a "pampered child."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, page 14 Plot Indian Butler Arc Upon Ciel Phantomhive's and Sebastian Michaelis' arrival at Lau's opium den, Ran-Mao is seen sitting on Lau's lap, along with several other women. She observes in silence at Lau's exchange with the guests.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 15, pages 12-15 Later, Lau decides to take Ran-Mao to the curry fair as a treat, which surprises Ciel due to the fact that he could nonchalantly have one of his girls in front of his clients. Lau claims that Ran-Mao is his sister, although they are not related by blood.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, page 5 Throughout the competition, she silently spectates the event, while standing in Lau's arms.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, page 23 Afterward, Ran-Mao and Lau approach an upset Harold West Jeb and his wife Mina, who are plotting to try another scandalous act. Lau says that while Ciel would not take out the "small fries," he has to exterminate the bad rats infesting his city; thus, he keeps a "cat," referring to Ran-Mao. She swings one of her clubs onto the ground, with enough force to crack the cement. Harold and Mina scream and they are, implicitly, killed by Ran-Mao.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, pages 28-29 Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Ran-Mao and Lau are invited to a party thrown by Ciel Phantomhive. She stands quietly while Lau makes small talk with Arthur Conan Doyle, and when later introduced to Georg von Siemens, she immediately clings to him. Lau apologizes in her place, attributing her bold action to her supposedly pampered nature.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, pages 13-16 In the midst of the festivities, Ran-Mao and the other guests hear a loud scream from Georg. They rush to his bedroom; inside, they discover, to their unanimous horror, that Georg has been killed.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, pages 33-37 They contemplate the details of the murder, and Lau suggests that Georg's death was a locked room murder. Everyone is, then, asked for his or her alibi. When it is Lau's turn, he says that he and Ran-Mao were drinking in the lounge with Karl Woodley. Ciel is the only one without an alibi, and thus, Arthur is told to watch over him in his confinement. Afterward, Lau and the other guests are escorted to their respective rooms.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 40, pages 5-6''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 40, pages 10-24 The next morning, Ran-Mao and the other guests discover the brutal murder of Sebastian Michaelis.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 41, pages 26-28 Eventually, they resolve to move Sebastian's body to the cellar for the meanwhile, and plan to continue the topic over breakfast.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 42, pages 9-11 Later, at the breakfast table, they realize that Patrick Phelps is absent. They head to Ciel's bedroom, where Patrick was assigned to stay in. When they find that the door is locked, Charles Grey swiftly cuts it down. They hurry inside, and discover Patrick's corpse.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 42, pages 17-26 While everyone else is concentrating on Patrick, Ran-Mao and Lau rummage through Ciel's wardrobe, much to Ciel's annoyance. Soon after, they have dessert at the drawing room, where Ran-Mao silently observes as the other guests discuss the three murders.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 43, pages 4-15 Ultimately, the group allows Arthur to dictate their actions from that time on, as through deductive reasoning, he is the only one who could not have committed any of the crimes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 43, page 27 They decide to investigate Sebastian's body in the cellar, but Lau asks to stay behind to enjoy tea with Ran-Mao.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, page 3 Subsequently, Arthur explains to all the guests that their rooms and belongings must be checked, and they give their consent. Ran-Mao and Mey-Rin search Irene Diaz's room. A distressed Mey-Rin notes that Ran-Mao tends to leave things open after she is finished looking through them. She takes the liberty to sift through Irene's trunks as well, and puts a pair of her undergarments on her head, much to Irene's and Mey-Rin's alarm.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, pages 17-20 In due course, the group gathers at the drawing room once again. Soon after Lau suggests the existence of a "thirteenth person," Jeremy Rathbone appears.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 45, pages 5-6 After they verify that Jeremy is not involved in the murders, Jeremy is allowed to lead the investigation.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 45, page 15 For dinner, the group eats scrumptious steak meat the Phantomhive servants have prepared. Lau presses for the truth behind the incidents, but Jeremy advises them to not be hasty.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 46, pages 26-27 In order to catch Patrick's killer, Ran-Mao agrees to be used as a decoy dressed in Ciel's clothes. Upon Jeremy's call, Ran-Mao kicks off the murderer, and Charles Grey steps in to kill it, but Jeremy stops him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 46, pages 32-34 They later reveal it to the other occupants of Phantomhive Manor that Patrick's murderer is an African snake, who has aimed to kill Ciel based on his scent; therefore, when Ran-Mao was dressed in Ciel's clothes, it came directly to her. Ran-Mao remarks that his clothes are tight on her. Lau comments that should Ciel have died, they would have been in trouble. She agrees, saying she is glad Ciel is safe and hugs him tightly; Ciel begs her to at least put on proper clothing, and manages to escape from her grasp.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 47, pages 5-10 Afterward, Jeremy shows enough evidence supporting the idea that Karl Woodley is the murderer.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 47, pages 11-27 Subsequently, Karl is detained, and the rest of them celebrate the solving of the case. Ran-Mao and the other guests later leave Ciel's manor.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 47, pages 30-31 Luxury Liner Arc One morning, Ran-Mao accompanies Lau, as he goes to visit Ciel Phantomhive at Phantomhive Manor. She is served food along with Lau, and she leaves with him when he is done discussing the questionable nature of the Karnstein Hospital with Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 51, pages 10-14 Public School Arc Sebastian Michaelis asks Ran-Mao and Lau to attend Weston College's annual cricket tournament, along with Lau's collection of women, so that said women can distract the other cricket players for Ciel Phantomhive's sake. As a result, Ran-Mao, Lau, and the other women arrive at Weston College on June 4th, the day of the tournament. There, Ran-Mao holds up a betting board while Lau attempts to persuade other spectators of the tournament to place bets on whether Red House or Blue House will win the match.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 78, pages 11-12''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 76, page 19 Later, Ran-Mao sits on Lau's lap, and she and the other women flaunt their bare legs, which distracts the Green House players, as planned.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 78, pages 14-16 After a certain informer reports them to the officials, Ran-Mao, Lau, and the others are forcibly taken away from the venue.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 78, page 17 Despite this, they are later able to witness Ciel's victory and the birth of the second "Miracle of the Sapphires."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 80, page 20 Blue Cult Arc In November 1889, Ran-Mao and Lau save Ciel and his household when they have to flee from Scotland Yard and are nearly caught in the sewers underneath the Lark Photographic Studio by destroying a part of the tunnels''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 146, pages 17-20 and leading them to one of Lau's opium dens.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 147, pages 2-8 Later when Ciel and the others have changed clothes, Ran-Mao tells them and Lau that the food is ready.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 147, page 12 While Lau and Sebastian discuss how they should proceed as Ciel and his servants are currently wanted, Ran-Mao feeds Lau and tries to get Ciel to eat as well.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 147, pages 14-17 And when Ciel finally eats and leaves behind a mess, she comments how gross his table manners are.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 147, pages 18-21 Ran-Mao watches Sebastian and Ciel try to act as employees in the opium den and claps for Sebastian's performance and scolds Ciel for not wanting to wear a dress.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 150, pages 2-5 She is also present while Lau, Ciel, and Sebastian discuss their plans and bows to Ciel and says "Yes, My Lord" alongside Lau when Sebastian proceeds to do so as usual.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 150, pages 6-16 To investigate various places connected to the Aurora Society, Ran-Mao, Lau, and the Phantomhive household form groups of two and split up. Ran-Mao is paired with Mey-RinKuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 153, pages 8-14 and sent to North Yorkshire to work at Baron Chris Heathfield's manor as maids under the pretence of being two orphaned sisters named Ran and Mey.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 152, pages 2-7 There, they are instructed and inspected by Jane and given jobs as a laundry maid (Ran-Mao) and a housemaid (Mey-Rin).Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 152, pages 7-16 Shortly after their arrival, Chris Heathfield returns and personally greets the new maids.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 154, pages 4-6 Later, Ran-Mao and Mey-Rin learn that each night Heathfield invites a maid to his bedroom by slipping a note in either their cuffs or collars.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 154, pages 10-12 Interestingly, chosen maids often leave Heathfield Manor sometime afterward.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 154, pages 8-9 Eventually, Ran-Mao is invited to Heathfield's bedroom.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 155, page 13 At night, she goes there while Mey-Rin waits in their shared bedroom, but Ran-Mao does not return''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 155, pages 14-16 as she is held captive and sedated in a secret cellar below the manor where her blood gets collected.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 156, pages 9-12 Trivia Etymology * Ran-Mao's name translates to "blue cat" in Chinese, and Lau refers to her as his cat. Out of Universe * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Ran-Mao is the twentieth most popular character in the series, with 74 votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine * With her appearance on the cover of Volume 29, Ran-Mao is the fourth female character to be featured on a volume cover. The other three are Elizabeth Midford, Sieglinde Sullivan, and Mey-Rin. * Yana Toboso and her assistants call her "Ramen's Kid Sister" in accordance with Lau's nickname, "Ramen."Downstairs with Kuroshitsuji, VIII * In a bonus booklet, Ran-Mao's height was mistakenly given as 154 cm (5'1"). References Navigation de:Ran Mao pl:Ran-Mao es:Lan-Mao ru:Лан Мао fr:Ran-Mao pt-br:Ran-Mao it:Ran Mao Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Indian Butler Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Category:Luxury Liner Arc Category:Public School Arc Category:Blue Cult Arc Category:Houndsworth Arc Category:Shard of Hope Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II